The Secret That Everyone Knew
by Snow King
Summary: My first FF, Derek overhears some insults, and that starts the story.


**The Secret That Everyone Knew**

**One day, while Dr. Stiles was in surgery dealing with GUILT, he over heard Victor talking to Dr. Hoffman. **

"**I can't believe Angie fell for that horrible piece of work." Said Victor. Derek was angry, but he had to deal with Vic-**

"**Yeah, and I also heard he likes her back. He must really have good taste in women!" joked Dr. Hoffman. Victor and Dr. Hoffman laughed and talked like this for about 56 minutes. Ok, Derek could handle Victor insulting him, but not the chief of medicine. **

**Derek was handling Deftera at the time, and accidentally sucked up _all _of the patient's stomach acids. So, they had to close him up for the time being. Perry Cox would have to recover the stomach acid all by himself.**

**LATER……**

**Victor was busy in the lab, reminiscing of how much he hated Derek… Little did he know, Derek was very close trying to hurt Victor VERY badly. However, Victor turned around at _just_ the right moment. Victor told Derek to get lost. (_Ah, I can't kill Victor with my trusty scalpel, he invented the nanomachine and Savato serums. I hate to admit it to my self, but he __actually__ helped with the guilt. I guess it's off to Dr. Hoffman.) _**

**Dr. Hoffman was in his office looking out the ridiculously large window, talking on his outrageously tiny cell phone. Derek was about to make the killing strike when, " I know he's the golden surgeon. That's why we need him. He makes lots of money for whoever he works for." Derek had to admit that was true. So he left the room. Besides, he's the chief of medicine. "Yes. Yes I do. I do know Derek's the worst surgeon. He needs to be gone. That Is why I do want your surgeon Chris Turk." **

**LATERER….**

**Derek was in his office when he heard over the intercom, "would Derek Stiles please come to the chief of medicine's office please? Would Derek stiles please come to the chief of medicine's office? Now. I mean it. Come now, or we will personally send bad people to your house, burn down your crops, steal your breath, devour your computer, and drag you back to the gates of the underworld from whence you came, eternally punished by clipping our thick yellow toenails, and brush our black and gray teeth. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!………please report to the chief of medicine's office." "00" **

**As Derek ran like nobody's business to the office, he passed by Angie's office. (_Oh, I wish Derek would just come in here, kiss me, and whisk me away to a wonderland where we could express our love to each other in a way that we would not be made fun of.)_ Thought Angie. **

**Then, all of a sudden, Derek, came in, and French kissed Angie. During which, Derek handed her a once-in-a-lifetime- pass to the secret lovers room at their local Best Western! Angie's dreams had come true. **

**LATERERER……**

**When Derek got to Dr. Hoffman's office, Victor, and of course, Dr. Hoffman were there. Then, all of a sudden, Victor spoke. "I know you were in my lab. When you left, I took a flashlight, put it to the ground and saw your boot footprints. Also, the walls told me that you were trying to kill me with your trusty scalpel." " Who carries a flashlight and looks at footprints, and since when do the walls speak?!?!" Exclaimed Derek. "Also, I knew that you were in this room. You probably thought that you were the golden surgeon?!? What a joke!!!! I was talking to a friend of mine, Bob Kelso, and asking if I could have his surgeon, Christopher Turk!!! He declined because Chris declined to operate on Perry Cox who already works at Sacred Heart. And there was no better punishment then making him stay there. Also, there is a fellow there named John Dorian who refuses to let him go. He literally hand-cuffed himself to Turk. They were like that for 2 days straight. Don't ask any questions about that." **

"**00" Were what victor and Derek thought. Then, that, night, Angie and Derek had dinner at Best Western, and then got married, had children, and finally decided to kill Victor and Dr. Hoffman!**

**THE END**


End file.
